Passion of Flame
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: Sequel to Warmth of Ice. After their time on the icy plains of Flanoiria, Genis and Presea plan to rest up a bit. Unfortunately, Genis now has a slight problem with control that isn't really his fault. And another problem lurks as well. Read and review!


Here's the second story in my little series. Now, I'll warn you now: this story is mature. Mature as in contains many lemons (hopefully you'll know what that means P). Please, NO FLAMMING about that fact, it's there and its my story, so if you don't like it, just wait for the next one-you could probably read just the first and coming-soon third stories and skip this one and still get it, kind of like DragonWings144's RUNAWAY/PARTNERS series (which, now that I think about it, was two big stories with a short mature one in between, just like this series. Eheheh...go figure ;;)

Anyways, on to the story!

And may god have mercy on my soul. Or at least may Genis and Presea have mercy on me for doing this to them.

Genis: "Hey, you won't find me complaining, not after what you put me through last story."

Presea: "...I am not completely adverse to this outcome either."

Well, okay then. Maybe I'm not dead.

Raine: reads the story gets a giant hammer

Oh dear...now, Raine? Let's just stay calm now...deep breaths...

Genis: "Better run, Zef."

Okay, okay, I'm gone! Run now, read reviews later!

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS. Thanks.

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

_**PASSION OF FLAME**_

_**By Zefie Kirasagi**_

Genis sighed, sitting on the bed in his room. He looked out the window at the ocean, the sunset beyond it, and a bit closer, the beaches of Altamira. It was about a week since his and Presea's little adventure in the wastes of Flanoir. His arm had healed up nicely, but the scar was still visible-Kratos had mentioned that this was likely to remain so. He had said it somewhere between Raine's attempts to pull him off somewhere to snog his brains out.

Today had been a hell of a day. Unlimited rides on the theme park rides, lots of food, and now the peace of the night and the sound of the water on the shore.

Presea was also in the room, making some tea for the two of them-they had just returned from a walk on the beach. Presea was wearing a light-blue two-piece, with a sarong skirt that went to her ankles. Her hair was free around her face. Presea walked back towards Genis, a small tray with two cups of Amango tea in her hand. She set the tray down and took a sip of her own tea. She looked over the brim of the cup at Genis, watching him. His eyes were firmly glued to her. Kind of like back at the temple of ice.

"Genis? Is something wrong?"

Genis looked at her, staring. He shook his head a bit, smiling at her.

"It's nothing Presea."

Presea sensed something in his voice. A kind of strain…

"Genis? What is it? Tell me."

Genis was silent. Then he stood from the bed, moving towards her a bit. Presea watched him, her sense beginning to change a bit.

"Genis?"

Genis came closer until he was almost pressed up against Presea. Presea slowly backed up a bit, belatedly putting her cup down.

"Genis? What is it?"

"Presea…forgive…me…for this…"

Presea suddenly saw the look in Genis' eyes. The look that had been there ever since Celcius had slipped into his body.

It was _**lust**_.

"Genis, wait-mm!"

Presea had bumped into the wall behind her, and Genis had quickly moved forwards and held her there, kissing her lips passionately. Presea pushed against him for a few seconds, until he slowly receded from her. Presea stared at Genis, her breathing much quicker. Genis' eyes seemed to fade back to their normal color, and he suddenly gasped, as if realizing what he had been doing.

"Presea, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I think it's Celcius…it's like I'm picking up on her feelings…I can't help it…It's been like this since I made the pact."

Presea watched Genis carefully for a few seconds, thinking.

_I…hmm…I know I love Genis. I love him like no one else. And…somewhere…I can feel that I want this…and he does too I think…Celcius' lust is what fuels him, but…maybe if we do that…then her lust will be satisfied and…well, he and I would get something out of the deal I guess. I just…I should ask him about that too._

"Genis? Can you…umm…do you have anything like umm…protection?"

Genis stared at her, his eyes widening. "You mean…we could? I mean…you're okay with it?"

"Well…if we do, you can't deny we'd both get something out of it…and Celcius might finally be satisfied…" Presea replied. She looked deep into Genis' eyes.

"And remember Genis, I love you. I would do anything to help you. Okay?"

Genis nodded. Presea felt a slight swirl of cool wind around them. Genis looked deep into her eyes.

"Presea…thank you…"

He slowly moved back forwards, looking into Presea's eyes. Presea closed her eyes as she leaned forwards, re-starting their passionate kiss. She could feel Genis' arms around her waist and she encircled his neck with hers, opening her mouth a bit as she felt his tongue prodding at it. The young axegirl let out an unmistakable but quiet moan as Genis' tongue entered her mouth.

"Mmm..mm-mm-mmmm…"

Presea pulled back for a second, looking at Genis' eyes. They had turned back to the light blue color. But she could still see him behind the eyes, so she gently grasped his hand and brought it up a bit. Presea bit her lip as she slowly placed Genis' open hand on her breast. Genis gently squeezed her breast through the fabric of her swimsuit top, reaching up to cup and squeeze her other breast with his other hand. Presea turned her head to one side, moaning softly.

"Genis…"

She felt Genis' hands slip down for a second, and turned back towards him, just in time for his hands to slip up and under her top, grasping her breasts without anything to block his skin from hers. The tips of his fingers grazed over her pert nipples and Presea let out another short and soft moan, not used to the sensation. Genis slipped her top up off her breasts, gently grasping her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs and squeezing them, rolling them, and pulling at them.

Needless to say, this was quite the experience for Presea.

"Ahh…Genis…pull a bit harder…"

Genis pulled at the nipples a bit more, causing Presea to squeak and her face to color more. Presea watched as Genis leaned down a bit and kissed her breasts tenderly, kissing down to one of her nipples and stopping there. Presea wasn't sure what he would do next-in fact, she doubt Genis knew what he would do next, since he was probably relying on Celcius' knowledge of these things.

Then Genis tongue slipped out and he licked a long, slow, warm, wet circle around Presea's nipple, and it really didn't matter how he knew what he was doing anymore. Presea leaned back on the wall a bit harder, letting out short gasps and moans as Genis switched back and forth between her nipples, licking at each of them in slow, wet licks until they had become stiff and perky.

"Genis…lets move over to the bed."

Genis removed his mouth from her breast and straightened up. His eyes faded back to normal for a moment as he spoke.

"Am I…doing it alright?"

Presea smiled at him, untying her sarong. "Yes Genis…you're quite good. I like it so far."

Presea turned around and let her sarong fall to the floor. The silky cloth pooled around her ankles as Genis stared quite openly at her butt. Presea turned back to him and moved to him, kissing his lips gently. She smiled as he kissed back, and squealed in surprise as his hands gripped her bottom and squeezed. Genis pulled her back to the bed, laying back with Presea on top of him. Presea smiled mischievously at him.

"It's not fair for me to be half naked and not you, Genis."

Presea pulled his shirt up and off, leaving Genis in just his swim trunks. Presea rubbed herself against Genis' slightly muscular chest, her breasts pressing into him, causing Genis to let out a moan of his own. Presea smiled, kissing along Genis' chest, and licking at his boyish nipples like he had hers. She felt his hand on her butt again and continued, until she squealed in surprise as he slapped her left butt-cheek.

"Ahh! Genis!"

"Sorry…"

"No, that's alright…I guess I kind of deserved it…hehe."

Genis smiled as Presea said this, and he sat up and moved Presea so she was leaning over his lap, her butt easily reachable. Presea looked at her position, then at Genis as she blushed.

"Was I…that naughty?"

In response, Genis spanked her again and she squeaked.

"Mmm…Genis…I like that, but you spank like a girl."

Presea yelped as his next, much harder spank caused her whole body to shift forwards on his lap.

"Ahh!"

Genis caressed Presea's slightly pink butt, then gave it another firm slap before the puppy-dog eyes she turned on him forced him to let her sit up. Presea straightened, rubbing her bottom a bit.

"Oww…"

Genis' eyes faded back to blue again. "Sorry…did I hurt you?"

"It is alright, Genis. It is only temporary."

Presea sat down on the bed, leaning over and kissing Genis lightly. She kissed down his chest to the edge of his swim trunks, then looked up at Genis' face.

"May I?"

Genis nodded and Presea slipped his swimsuit off and took a good look at him. Genis' penis was fully erect, perhaps six or seven inches, and he had no hair around it-perhaps he had been shaving it? Presea leaned down and, feeling very dirty, kissed Genis' dick gently. Genis let out a slight pleasurable sound of his own. Presea looked up at him, then lifted her own breasts and squeezed Genis' dick between them in a pleasingly lewd manner, acting out one of her own, personal fantasies. Genis' face was a deep cherry color, and it deepened in tinge as Presea rolled her breasts up and down Genis' erect penis, leaning down and carefully licking at its tip in slow strokes.

"Preseaaah….wow…don't stop…please…"

Presea smiled and gently wrapped her lips around Genis' cock, licking at the whole head at once while rubbing her breasts up and down the sensitive skin. She continued to do this, relishing in the moans and gasps escaping Genis' mouth until she heard him speak in an understandable sentence again.

"Presea! I can't hold it anymore!"

Presea pulled off of Genis' penis, licking the tip again and rubbing her breasts along it until, with a sudden gasp and moan from Genis and a squeak from her, Genis came with a spurt of cum up out of his penis, accidentally covering Presea's breasts and face in the sticky substance.

Genis seemed to immediately notice what he had done. "Presea! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Presea ran a finger along her face and looked at the fluid on the digit, then she licked the fluid off her lips.

"Mmm…its salty, but…I like it, Genis."

She smiled up at Genis, who's face was a deep red hue. Presea stood up and smiled at him.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to clean this stuff off a bit, okay?"

Genis nodded and Presea headed into the hotel room's bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face and breasts. She glanced up at the mirror as she reached for a washcloth, just in time to see Genis' come up behind her and snake his arms around her chest to grip her breasts from behind and squeeze them. Presea let out a sound of approval, smiling. Genis licked the back of Presea's neck, whispering in her ear.

"I like these. I wouldn't mind them being a bit more wet..."

Genis reached down to the sink and picked up a glass that was near its edge, filling it with cold water from the tap, the pouring it slowly over Presea's breasts, which caused her nipples to harden even more than they already had. Presea looked at Genis in the mirror. His eyes still held the blue, but she could clearly see that this particular idea was from Genis and not Celcius. Well, perhaps a bit of Celcius' influence.

Genis smirked at her, then knelt in front of her and slowly slipped off her swimsuit bottoms, revealing her neat and shaven petals. Presea blushed even more as Genis breathed on them, then she let out a squealing moan as his tongue grazed up and down her lower lips. Genis licked up and down a few more times, then retreated, smiling up at Presea, who was breathing a bit more raggedly than usual.

"We should probably move back to the bed so you don't fall over."

Presea nodded slowly, then Genis led her back out of the bathroom to the bed, sitting her on its edge and spreading her legs wide. Presea blushed terribly as her full vagina was revealed to Genis, from her soft petals to her bud that was just prodding out a bit. Genis knelt and leaned in, licking up and down her pussy quickly at first, then slowly, then quickly again, holding her legs apart.

For Presea, who had only really had herself to pleasure her body with, this was quite new. And the feeling was incredible.

"Genis! Ahhhh! Yess...lick faster...that's so good..."

Genis complied by slipping his tongue past her folds and into her pussy, tasting her true flavor for the first time and causing Presea to moan all the more loudly. Genis eventually slowed to a stop, looking up at Presea uncertainly.

"Umm...should we do...that now?"

Presea nodded, sliding up further on the bed. As Genis stood, she noticed a light blue sheen that his penis had around it.

"Genis?"

"It's like a magical...condom. I made it with some wind power...it might be a little cold though, I'm not sure…"

Genis moved onto the bed, looking at Presea. His eyes were still light blue as he spoke again.

"Move onto your hands and knees."

Presea did so, and watched Genis get behind her. She felt his hands on her hips, and then his dick gently poked her entrance. Genis seemed to suddenly think of something.

"Presea? You're a virgin, right?"

"Umm...yes..."

"Then...won't this hurt?"

"It shouldn't after a minute or two. Please Genis...I'm all yours..."

Presea pushed herself back a bit so that Genis' dick was across her pussy, just between her legs. Genis moaned a tad, before slipping it back, then pushing into Presea's pussy. He felt something break and Presea cringed, letting out a slight whimper. Genis could see a bit of blood at her opening.

"Presea..."

"Genis, please, just fuck me!"

Genis stared-he had never heard Presea swear at all, even smaller words like 'hell' or 'damn'. Genis quickly began to thrust in and out of Presea's pussy, drawing moans of pleasure from both of them as his hard penis slipped in and out of her wet pussy. The pace kept increasing, with Genis thrusting back and forth, and Presea moving her own body with the thrusts, moaning all the while.

"Ahh! Genis! Ohh..yes! Genis...I'm so bad...spank me again, please!"

She wasn't sure what made her say it, but as Genis cracked his hand over Presea's ass, causing her to yelp again as he continued to thrust away, she couldn't deny that this was definitely an amazing experience.

Genis' hands slipped around to Presea's breasts, which he pulled back on, moving so that he was sitting back and Presea was moving up and down on his cock, his hands furiously molding and groping her breasts as they both moaned in ecstasy.

"Presea! Ahh! It's so...ohh!"

"Genis, yes! Faster, please!"

They continued like that for some time, with Presea bouncing up and down on Genis' erect penis and Genis squeezing Presea's breasts, pulling hard at her perky nipples. Genis slipped his hand down and began to toy with the nub he had seen by Presea's pussy before.

"Genis, wait, don't touch tha-ahhhhhh!"

Presea screamed in response, moaning even louder as Genis' fingers brushed her clit back and forth until she was reduced to being unable to move except for the up and down motions that kept her pleasure going.

"Genis! I'm going to-ohhhhh, Geniiiiiiiiis!"

Presea moaned Genis' name loudly as she came, soaking both of their neither regions with the fluid, and clamping her pussy walls around Genis' cock, which caused him to moan loudly as well and Presea felt a new fresh warmth near the tip of his penis. Both of them continued to moan and cry out, enraptured in the feeling of each other, until finally they slumped backwards together onto the bed.

Genis slipped himself out of Presea, at which point she vaguely noticed a white fluid around the tip of his penis, just inside the cool wind-condom. Presea ran her finger along the tip as the barrier vanished, putting the finger into her mouth.

"Mmm…"

Genis' eyes had reverted back to their normal color again as he spoke.

"Presea…that was…wow…oh my gosh…that was…amazing! I can't believe how that _felt_! It was like…like being on fire…"

Genis could obviously think of no better way to put it, so he stopped talking and scooched closer to Presea on the bed, kissing her passionately. After a few moments, Presea suddenly broke off the kiss.

"Wait, Genis…where are the others now?"

Genis' froze. "Oh crap…do you think they heard? Umm…let me think…sis and Kratos are downstairs on the beach…Lloyd and Colette are at the theme park with Zelos…Regal is at Lezareno…"

Presea stared. "That just leaves…"

A familiar female voice outside the hotel room door suddenly spoke. "Oh relax you two, I'm not telling. You think I didn't have some problems with a few of those guys too?"

The door opened slowly, and Sheena poked her head in, laughing as the two teens scrambled under the covers.

"SHEENA!"

"Oh, fine fine, I'm outta here."

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

The morning rays of sun were just peeking through the windows, brushing across Presea's face. With the light on her eyelids, she slowly awoke.

And as she turned to face Genis next to her, she gasped.

The half-elven mage was shivering.

Shivering so violently that it was shaking the bed. Presea could only think of one thing to do.

"PROFESSOR SAGE! SHEENA! ANYONE! HELP!"

"…s-s-so c-cold…so c-c-cold…m-make it go away….c-cold…"

TO BE CONTINUED

IN _**GRACE OF EQUIVALENCE**_

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

Well there's the second little story. Remember, this one's just here to connect the first big one to the second big one. So the next one will be longer and have chapters. K? D Leave a few reviews at the door, k folks? ZK


End file.
